Entilzha Firesong
''"We uplift the Sin'dorei not through conquest, but through our unbreakable will and steadfast diligence as masters of the arcane. Support each other regardless of eye color, and nurture our lands regardless what defiled it. With true Thalassian resolve nothing beyond our will is impossible. '' ''Quel'Thalas shall rise from the ashes so long as our people do not give in to despair and hatred, and focus on the Eternal Kingdom of our children's children above else, stirrong the noble resilience of Dath'Remar to shine with our arcane birthright in providing unceasing resolve to the Children of Silvermoon." - ''Entilzha Firesong Entilzha Firesong is a Sin'dorei Magister and Lord Arcanist of House Firesong, ruler of his family's secluded hereditary seat, Ashal'Thalas. Entilzha inherited hereditary lordship of Ashal'Thalas upon the death of his father Xarian Firesong during the sack of Quel'Thalas, and while a small coastal enclave east of the Ghostlands, the thousand or so civilians in Ashal'Thalas means much to Entilzha, and the conservative elves of the sleepy enclave generally view House Firesong as protective of their traditions and ways, notably Entilzha's sister, Sun Matriarch Salandra Firesong. Lord of House of Firesong and ruler of Ashal'Thalas, Entilzha was and is a fervent Thalassian nationalist and advocate of unity and independence from what he views as the squabbles of the horde and alliance. Following the Amani Uprising in which Lord Firesong activated the defense forces of Ashal'Thalas and issued a general levy in face of the troll menace, with them squashed as his forces moved into their former positions in the Westerm Ghostlands, Entilzha decided to put led House of Firesong in the ambitious Ghostlands Campaign, a contest against the undead and elements in the south and seeking to purify if not all, large swatches of the south from undead hands, undead surroundings. The effort saw many small groves restored, but failed to draw the needed support from Silvermoon to overcome losses. It also remains in question what true healing in the south is possible lacking Thas'alah. With a light fel taint, and natural blue/green eyes, he's presented himself as Sin'dorei an Quel'dorei, though he will only use the runic modification as needed, and is a proud Sin'dorei, working to this day in the Ghostlands and afar to see that his nation has a bright and hopeful future, especially his three year old daughter Ysandre. Entilzha helped construct The Arshaz to hold Legion souls at the outbreak of the third Legion War, and has been heavily involved in the conflict's Suramar theatre, working to raise the Thera-dora and gaining a local ally in House of Devaux. As a mage he moves often between Suramar, Ashal'Thalas, and the rest of Quel'Thalas, but rests most often among his people in Ashal'Thalas. Early Life Entilzha was born 365 years ago to parents Xarian and Ariella Firesong in a Ashal’Thalas, the hereditary holdings of House Firesong in southern Quel’Thalas, known today as the Ghostlands. An energetic young elf, described by his grandmother Sun Matriarch A'malia Firesong as a handful, Entilzha’s earliest memories are of running through the lush forests of southern Quel’Thalas, and of the seemingly endlessly tall spires towering from Silvermoon when he was first taken there at a few years old. Coming from a family line known for learned mages, and the presumptive heir to his father’s Lordship, Entilzha’s arcane talent was recognized from a young age and began lessons at the Falthrien Academy at eight years old, though many of his earlier lessons were broad in nature, covering history, the Thalassian language and such topics. Although unknown to Entilzha, his father Xarian assured his young son was not overburdened so as to not enjoy his youth. While never especially close with his father given his duties, when he learned of such after his father fell, he lamented having not known him better, but unbeknownst to Entilzha, it was his father whom assured he had those fond early memories he now deeply treasures of the pristine Quel'Thalas he once called home. Entilzha’s sister, Salandra Firesong, was born when he was 19 years old, after he had been admitted for a more rigorous magical education, beginning at the Sunspire across from the academy, though as he progressed, his studies gravitated to Quel'Danas. Utterly awed by the beauty and power of the Sunwell, Entilzha, recognizing that he would soon enough be expected to take on a larger role within House Firesong, devoted himself to his studies with a passionate vigor, spending about a century training under Grand Magister Belo'vir until he himself was named a Magister of Silvermoon, one of the greatest honors in his life through to the present and a capacity in which he still serves, with of course periods of interruption. Entilzha came to display impressive command of wards and protective magics, and grew fond of illusion magics initially for comedic value, then as both a means of offense, defense, subterfuge, and entertainment. His passion was and remains the Sunwell itself and Entilzha retains an intimate, personal relationship with the Well. Salandra's path was quite different, and she came to envy the freedoms her brother was afforded. With her mother refusing the Sun Crown, the symbol of the female head of House Firesong, Salandra was brought up by her grandmother, Sun Matriarch A'malia Firesong, formerly A'malia Dawnstar, though from a cadet line. Salandra was brought up to be a "proper lady" with hardly a spare moment and the two shared little in common in their youth, though Entilzha was fiercely protective of his sister, once bloodying an elf whom has made advances unsuited to a lady of her stature. Entilzha and Salandra grew closer with time as they each settled into their respective roles, and Entilzha credits his sister with much of the deep-rooted love of Quel'dorei culture for which he now fights. The Second War As the orcish horde marched towards Quel'Thalas, Entilzha along with most initially displayed little concern, confident in the two elfgates and Sunwell-fueled Ban'dinoriel, few thought the invaders posed any true threat to Quel'Thalas, though as enslaved red dragons burnt Entilzha's beloved Southern Quel'Thalas into the unrecognizable Scorched Forest, Entilzha was called into his first significant military service, fighting atop the outer elfgate now called the Thalassian Pass, Entilzha is said to have fought bravely, learning how much Dragonfire his wards could absord and improving upon them, working with the other magisters and Rangers atop the gate to defend against the aerial menace. When word of orcs slipping around the gate and aligning with the ancient enemies of the Quel'dorei reached the gate, Entilzha was part of a detachment sent to prevent their retreat as resistance was bolstered in Eversong. While Silvermoon was never under serious risk due to the Ban'dinoriel, half of Quel'Thalas lie burnt and Entilzha reluctantly accepted that aid from other Alliance of Lordaeron factions was the primary factor in keeping the destruction from reaching the very gates of the city. He first visited Dalaran, which would later on two occasions become his place of residence and at times somewhat of a home, during this period. Fighting valiantly to push back the trolls and orcs, Entilzha was supportive of King Anasterian's decree to eliminate all remnants of the Amani, seeing such as feasible with the extra soldiers the Alliance provided. However once the immediate threat drew to an end, and with Silvermoon never in serious jeopardy, the political will to invade the Amani Peninsula and put an end to the ancient threat once and for all faded, with Quel'Thalas withdrawing to its historical seclusion. Entilzha never questioned that Quel'Thalas was a home for elves and elves only, though especially with the scorched condition of the wood he once ran and played with, wasn't opposed to allied military support enabling the full conquest of the peninsula, seeing the territory as an occupied part of Quel'Thalas, now more vital than ever given the time it would take for the south to heal. He was dismayed there would be no assault to end the Amani threat once and for all when Silvermoon withdrew from the Alliance, though understanding his people well, not fond of malanore soldiers on Quel'dorei soil himself, but seeing such permitted briefly to end such a long standing threat as tolerable. Firesong accepted the decision and returned to his work as a magister of the Sunwell. Fall of Eternal Spring As war again raged through Lordaeron, Entilzha managed to convince his father, Lord Paramount Xarian Firesong, to send his sister Salandra on a "diplomatic mission" to the reclusive Highveil elves, a mission she was told would last two weeks but became an exile of years. Lord Xarian and Entilzha's grandmother, Sun Matriarch A'malia Firesong, were at the Sanctum of the Moon when the scourge overran the area and fell before Silvermoon was even aware of the incursion. His mother, Ranger-Captain Ariella Firesong, fell alongside the Ranger-General and so many efforts in a desperate effort to keep the scourge at bay. While ultimately failing to defend the city and the Sunwell, the valiant defense provided by the Rangers is believed to have been vital in preserving the few regions in Eversong untouched by the scourge, namely Sunstrider Isle, and the eastern coastal area where the Duskwither Spire stands. Entilzha himself was working at the Well as per usual when word of the attack reached Quel'Danas; he and the other preparing a desperate last stand headed by Grand Magister Belo'vir. Entilzha thought it odd that many of the senior magisters weren't present, later to learn they were somehow bound by scourge magics to prevent their aid. Among the more talented of those present, Entilzha marshaled even the freshest apprentices into a hastily prepared defense led by the Grand Magister. Prepared to die for the Sunwell, and nearly doing so several times as the fighting intensified, Entilzha only decided to evacuate via portal when diviners learned of what the scourge were doing with the dead further south. Refusing to allow his body to be used in that manner, Firesong fled through a portal between waves of spellfire. With but seconds to get a portal open, and with only the coordinates of a location far from Quel'Thalas in mind, Entilzha's portal opened in the dense Stranglethorn Forest, one of the few such portals Entilzha knew. Feeling the sense of agony shortly after arrival in the jungle when the Sunwell was destroyed for the time, the loss of the Well and his need for the arcane hit Entilzha even harder than most, due to his almost daily direct interactions with the Sunwell. He and the few other ragged elves whom made it through the portal reached the neutral merchant city of Booty Bay, where, with little coin on them, they were forced to trade priceless staves and other such regalia in exchange for accommodations, though Entilzha first carved out the Sunstones from his stave, crystals infused with the energy of the Sunwell using focusing prisms over long periods of time on which he often worked at the Sunwell, replacing them with latent gems. The stored energies within the crystals would last perhaps years at staving off the pains, shorter if needed for any spellcraft, and Entilzha, hearing nothing of Quel'Thalas, used them cautiously, drawing just enough to be able to get up out of bed and move around some. He began in earnest a study of ley lines and ley energies, recognizing the need for an alternate source, and fortunately close to the grand ley nexus beneath Karazhan, began charting where the junctions lie, in time offering his service as a diviner on seafaring vessels common in Booty Bay in order to chart underwater formations. Focusing much of his time on obtaining arcane crystals, trading whatever materials; anything Quel'dorei, even a simple buckle, was exotic in this place, and of value to some of the passing traders, swapping anything inert for anything arcane so that he could at least channel gentle divination spells, allowing him to both trade his services for sea passage, and locate ley lines and physical sources of arcane to get by, if with difficulty. Though seemingly forever there was no word of Quel'Thalas, soon odd rumors began to arrive by traders, trolls attacking, the action which cut him off from the Sunwell being carried out by his own people, alliances with naga, and imprisonment of survivors as relations with the Alliance collapsed among them; Entilzha feared his people may well become a dead race, doubting there had been many others outside Quel'Thalas. Eventually the rumors grew more consistent, and Entilzha was able to confirm that Price Kael'Thalas, now Sun King (Ent was at this point not aware of the name change from Quel'dorei to Sin'dorei), confidently believing had rallied the survivors and led them to the shattered remains of Draenor, with others under Grand Magister Rommath fighting to reclaim Silvermoon. Entilzha was relieved initially, and joined in the efforts to retake the city, even more relieved when taught the Mana Tap spell, no longer needing to worry constantly of arcane withdrawl, and able to divert some energy to more powerful spellcraft. However his hope soon dashed to worry when he was invited to meet with the contingent on Draenor-Prime. Sensing vile magics and noting elves openly commanding demons, at the direction of the "Sun King", Entilzha grew wary, cautious of family legends dating to the War of the Ancients, and returned from Outland as soon as possible, spending but a few days there before seeing and knowing enough to know to be elsewhere once more. Wary of the direction Kael was leading his people, Entilzha returned briefly to Ashal'Thalas, finding some contamination along the now sealed tunnels and through the Thalassian range but overall the enclave in good shape. Entilzha was crowned with the Drassil'felo'aseasl (Crown of Firesong), which his father had left securely in Ashal'Thalas, donning a replica at the time of his death, and named Lord Paramount of Ashal'Thalas and the traditionally stylized title of Lord Arcanist of House Firesong. Arranging his ranger force, the Emberstriders, to deal with sealing off the tainted lands, Firesong didn't linger overly long after his coronation, assuring both the Emberstriders and civilian defense corps were under firm leadership, before departing for the Hinterlands to check on Salandra and share what he knew...and map ley formations in the area. He would be sure to steer clear of Silvermoon itself save for extremely brief visits during the time without the Sunwell, as the energies felt...wrong, a sense that preserved his bright blue eyes and body from fel corruption. Politically shrewd, Entilzha was able to use his duties as Lord of Ashal'Thalas to manage to remain formally loyal to the new government though taking little role in supporting it, exaggerating his duties to Ashal'Thalas at times and taking a protectionist stance over his own lands, he refused to support the horde and kept House Firesong and Ashal'Thalas as neutral as possible in horde-alliance affairs, seeing no place for Quel'Thalas or themselves in them. His sister Salandra was initially mistrusted by the Highveil, Salandra having lived among them a time vouched for his brother, though he had a hard time convincing her not to return to Ashal'Thalas yet, though eventually enough talk of the disturbing things he'd seen on Outland persuading her to remain safely in the Hinterlands. Entilzha traveled a time, charting ley patterns and learning to sate his need for arcane without the Sunwell, his strength in the arcane returning with time, knowledge, and piles of ley charts. As the treachery of Kael'Thalas became known and the time to reclaim the Sunwell proper neared, Entilzha enlisted with the Shattered Sun Offensive, joining his fellow magisters in a diverse effort to reclaim the plateau. Feeling the restoration of the well as a moment of pure jubilation, such was short lived, noting all the green-eyed elves and having learned fel magic was used to keep eastern Silvermoon from crumbling without the Sunwell's energies, he remained wary of Quel'Thalas, though refusing to abandon his nation, traveled to Dalaran under Aethas Sunreaver, seeking to enact justice for the desecration of the Sunwell. The fate of his parents was unknown given the lack of any recovered bodies, and ending this Lich King once and for all seemed both necessary for Quel'Thalas and possibly the souls of his parents. However, the Nexus War broke out shortly after Dalran was moved to Northrend, and Entilzha was involved in near daily, fierce fighting, first pushing the drakes from the city, then onwards to the Coldarra. During his second tour, leading a sortie in Dragonblight to destroy one of the devices beyond deployed by the Blue flight to divert ley lines, Firesong and his men found themselves ambushed by mage-hunters and pinned down. Holding their own for a time by remaining low to the ground, they were flanked by a number of blue dragonkin and an emergency evacuation was ordered, though the mage casting the portal fell as it appeared, Entilzha and most of the others made it back to Dalaran. Like the true mage he is, though barely alive and severely burnt from spellfire, Entilzha was more frustrated with missing the fall of the Coldarra and any chance of getting a glimpse of the Arcanomicon given his fascination with ley research, a topic he would pick up with renewed vigor later in life. Quite severely wounded, Entilzha took to training magi for the Argent Tournament and eventual siege of Icecrown Citadel, generally raising Sin'dorei units which are said to have performed well. During this time he typically dressed in Sunreaver garb and is known to occasionally don his old Sunreaver tabard from time to time in the present. After Icecrown fell, Entilzha spent more time back in Quel'Thalas, often moving back and forth between there and Dalaran, Firesong kept his involvement in Kirin Tor politics minimal, not seeking a permanent home in Dalaran, he remained a minor though respected Archmage. As Dalaran begin to move from Northrend over the open ocean, the city was of much use in charting typically hard to access ley formations, though many others in the city naturally had similar notions, and with their combined effforts, his ley mapping grew more thorough if far from the compete map he'd hoped at least a glimpse of. Entlzha was not in the city during the Purge of Dalaran, though places blame on both Aethas for breaching the peace of Dalaran and Jaina for excessive force and the slaughter of civilians; he was deeply upset the opportunity to get Silvermoon away from the horde had collapsed onto the corpses of dead Sin'dorei veterans, many he'd served with or trained, and thus the purge remains a sensitive topic and Entilzha is likely to express a great disdain for its chief architects. Lord Arcanist and the Ghostlands Campaign After the carnage had ended, Entilzha felt safe enough to return to Quel'Thalas, albeit generally in Ashal'Thalas, ever leery of lingering demonic energies even with the Well restored. Through it all he had retained his bright blue eyes, and planned to keep it that way. Sending an escort to return Salandra from the Hinterlands, House of Firesong, now led by Entilzha as Lord Arcanist with his parents death during the invasion, set out on an aggressive campaign to restore the Ghostlands proper. House Firesong ordered a general levy on Ashal'Thalas during the Amani threat which followed, and moved his force into the Ghostlands proper via mountain passes and portals. They would slay trolls along the way, and establish positions in the east of the Ghostlands, where the taint was minimal, ancient trees still growing. Though with additional reinforcements the Amani Campaign proved to be over sooner than was thought, many of those reinforcements would soon leave the area, and House Firesong's initial deployment of Emberstriders, Bailan Guard, and magi was in position to launch an offensive into the Ghostlands, recapturing territory overrun with undeath, hoping to foster regrowth through a permanent elven presence. Entilzha and Salandra both sought to preserve the traditions and ways of their people, and turned to theHoping the restoration might draw broader support as progress began to show, and perhaps carve out a home for those wishing to live a traditional Quel'dorei lifestyle, the two year campaign, supported at times by both Kaldorei and Tauren druids and shaman, began showing results, with pockets of green beginning to emerge closer to Eversong and the reconstruction of Goldenmist village drawing a hearty few South, House Firesong gained much in the way of recognition for their efforts, but little in the way of support. As Lord Arcanist, Entilzha went to great length to keep House Firesong out of the horde-alliance conflict, with those sworn prohibited from serving in the horde military, under penalty of death. However, his nationalist fervor was shared by few, and while Entilzha had expected somewhat of a return to normalcy with the Sunwell restored, few seemed to even possess the knowledge of how to properly draw from it, and the normalization of relations with the horde set House Firesong far to the political right of the often deceitful factions in Silvermoon, despire Lord Theron, whom Entilzha respects as a level-headed ruler, the same could not be said for this new generation of elves, many of whom seemed to value the savage horde over their great nation. The first Daywell was empowered in the Southeast Ghostlands during this time, a major success for Lord Firesong's magical efforts and boon to the restoration at large. As the Campaign wound down following the Pyrrhic Battle of Goldenmist, Entilzha married his longtime friend and deputy, Valeria Morningray. Per Valeria's wishes the wedding was a quiet affair, and she became pregnant shortly after. Determined that she was carrying twins, Entilzha initially saw the rare gift as a blessing, though such was not to be. Complications during childbirth led to the death of one of the children and of Valeria, herself a priestess of impressive skill, using her final bits of strength to deliver their daughter, Ysandre Firesong. With a hole in his heart from the loss of the only person he'd ever loved, Entilzha grew reclusive, spending much of his time in Ashal'Thalas with Ysandre, whom showed early signs of potential with both holy and arcane magics, as the High Elf Mage-Priests of the past. While Lady Salandra did much to assist her brother and he could well have left her with her more often, he scarcely left her sight for the first year of his life, During Entilzha's seclusion, he encouraged those in his service to serve among The Sunsworn under Lady Liadrin, for the Burning Legion was and until its downfall, will be the greatest threat facing Quel'Thalas and Azeroth. Entilzha would with time become focused on elven and magical history, working as an architect and archaeologist for a time after the campaign ended with lackluster results, with small, isolated pockets of regrowth, though many losses, and the resources needed to fully take and restore the Ghostlands well beyond means. What the Past Holds Following the Ghostlands Campaign and tragic events which followed, Entilzha's isolation would end, likely because he'd read much during his time alone or with only the infant Ysandre Firesong, to history and archaeology, leading the Curators of Thalassian Culture and uncovering pieces of the Thalassian past such as the Sun Scepter of Vandellor, Tapestry of the Sunwell's Founding, and Vash'jir Highborne Stave and Recovered Thalassian Prayerbook. These and other priceless pieces of Thalassian history collected from his days with the Curators are displayed at the Sun's Lineage Gallery on Quel'Danas, accessible to Sin'dorei and Quel'dorei alike. Entilzha had replica pieces commissioned of both historical art, texts, weapons, and armor, which House Firesong retains, a notable exception being Aman'talah, a replica spellbow which he financed and gifted to friend and Shal'dorei Ranger Calindra Lemoine. Entilzha didn't shy from dangerous digsites, and eventually regained his full combat footing, and began delving deeply into arcane mysteries, perhaps moreso than before. The number of runic tattoos on his body increase notably during this year or so before the outbreak of the Third Legion War, and Entilzha progressed notably with the study of ley lines, coming to refer to his magical craft as that of a leywalker. Firesong's archaeology work spans the ages between the Highborne Azsharan era and the sack of Quel'Thalas. All finds during Firesong's tenure are on display on the Isle of Quel'Danas, as they belong to all children of Silvermoon, a topic the Lord Arcanist fought quite adamantly on. Third Legion War & Current Activities Entilzha has been involved with the Suramar theatre of the Third Legion war, establishing Shal'elah and the alliance between House Firesong and House of Devaux, which led to the creation of the company-sized Thera-dora, formed mostly of Shal'dorei refugees trained to fight in the liberation of Suramar, much of Entilzha's focus during the war has been on the liberation of the ancient city, and establishing amicable, ongoing relations with its citizens. Entilzha has seen heavy action against the bulk of the Legion force in Suramar and Azsuna, though views the conflict with a pragmatism, speaking often of how his people won the last two wars with the Legion but ultimately lost the peace. Entilzha seems to move back and forth often between Suramar and Ashal'Thalas, the Ghostlands, and Quel'Thalas in general. He's reacquainted with old associate Nokama Hazelglow in the Ghostlands, and is seen much more often than in recent years in his hereditary Ashal'Thalas, fusing the worlds with the small settlement of Belore'aran within the borders of Ashal'Thalas, where a hundred or so Shal'dorei refugees or wounded Thera-dora take refuge from the overcrowding of safe havens closer to Suramar as the fight for liberation intensifies. Entilzha is just as likely to be seen dealing with a the Felborne presence the Twilight Vineyards as he is assessing the soil in the Ghostlands and pushing back unwanted undead presence, with a renewed interest in House Firesong and the south of Quel'Thalas, and increasing connection to Suramar and its residents, due much to the time spent with them in the often cramped Shal'elah. Not comfortable in Dalaran given the attack against the Sunreavers and presence of Forsaken plague weapons, Entilzha is rarely in the city save the Hall of the Guardian, and will generally use portals or telemancy to travel directly to Suramar, bypassing the city as much as possible though utilizing the Hall to work with fellow magi whom like himself, take little interest in the alliance-horde conflict. Rumors have spoke that Lord Firesong plans to again marry, though no official announcement of such has been made. Political Views Entilzha is a staunch traditionalist Thalassian nationalist, rejecting notions of elven imperialism and supporting a full reconciliation and return to sovereignty for the nation and people of Quel'Thalas. Loyal to the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas but careful to keep House Firesong's service to their nation centered around Ashal'Thalas and the Ghostlands, House Firesong strives to maintain a position of political neutrality, placing much responsibility for unnecessary strife on both power hungry Sin'dorei and Quel'dorei nobles, whom stir up conflict when peace is broadly desired. Advocating for full Sin'dorei sovereignty and the restoration of the elfgates, Entilzha believes the foreign presence in Quel'Thalas should be reduced, and adamantly opposes any Forsaken presence, viewing the increasingly unstable undead faction as perhaps the gravest long term threat. Entilzha however does not advocate isolationism, but alliances between equals on grounds of mutual benefit and respect. Elements among the humans working to reclaim Lordaeron, seen as vital partners in the ultimate goal of the Ghostlands Campaign, the eradication of the plague in Quel'Thalas and Lordaeron, as well as Draenei, Tauren, Pandaren, and Shal'dorei. Entilzha and House Firesong wholly support the growing neutrality and independence movement in Quel'Thalas, and count horde loyalists and imperialists among chief ideological and political opponents, as Entilzha places peace, unity, strength, and a proud, renewed Quel'Thalas above all else. Entilzha elects to bide him time and spend his effort and resources supporting just, pro-Quel'Thalas neutral causes, and the continued healing of southern Quel'Thalas, intending with time to launch or contribute to a wider effort to restore the south, building upon the lessons learned in the difficult Ghostlands Campaign. Politically speaking Entilzha will always place the interests of Quel'Thalas and the preservation of its ancient culture first, though with increased pragmatism over years past, and steadfast resolve to assure the return of Quel'Thalas to its rightful glory takes place within the lifetime of his daughter Ysandre, and hopefully himself as well. Firesong's position is somewhat precarious, as he's far too horde-skeptical and favorable of reconciliation with the Quel'dorei to reach alliance with the more militant Quel'Thalas Lords, he's often viewed as xenophobic among others of neutral alignment. Being of neutral alignment and seeking to keep Ashal'Thalas firmly out of the horde-alliance conflict and build support for a larger restoration effort in the Ghostlands, Entilzha maintains friendly relations with other horde-skeptical and pro-reconciliation forces, whom he often finds both more interested in matters beyond the Kingdom than in it, and more tolerant of racial mixing than one raised in the conservative Ashal'Thalas, which has faithfully maintained a ban on non-elves entering since its inception. Regardless, promising alliances aligned with House Firesong's priorities are a scarce commodity given recent consolidations among the power structure of Silvermoon. Elements viewed as extremist or pro-imperial, of the strategy that the bonds of the horde are best broken by coming to dominate it, views promoted by Dominion of the Sun and the ironically named Will of Dath'Remar both stand firmly against House Firesong's neutral, pro-soverignty and pro-recolcolliation policies. House Firesong lists these orders beside the Silver Covenant as war criminals seeking to exploit a senseless divide for the power of their Lords. As an outspoken critic of imperialism or widening the Sin'dorei-Quel'dorei divide and master abjurer, Lord Firesong is well prepared for assassination attempts, which transpire not uncommonly. On the other side of the political spectrum are orders as First Light, whom initially showed promise as potential allies with a strongly neutral position, but with a seemingly intentional disregard for Quel'Thalas itself, are described by Firesong as essentially having abandoned Quel'Thalas for interests elsewhere. The allies sought, nationalist but not overly xenophobic and not imperialistic, with a focus on healing Quel'Thalas and reduced, intelligent contact with the outside is one Entilzha firmly believe is in the hearts of most Sin'dorei, and as such he's inclined to patience, pursuing goals in Suramar and rebuilding House Firesong's direct forces so as to fully capitalize for when attitudes in the Kingdom shift toward what Firesong calls the "tradition-based, experience inspired rational path". Entilzha's Quel'dorei sister, Salandra Firesong, often represents the political interest of House Firesong in his stead, and Salandra also handles most matters related to religion and the Light, which the dedicated leywalker and arcanist is ill suited and states feeling out of place. Asserting House Firesong's presence and views is a central goal of both, though without rush to begin a second bloody Ghostlands war but to help forge the ties that will isolate extremist nobles and re-enter the Sin'dorei on their own land and destiny. Entilzha works towards focusing the horde-skeptical elements of Thalassian Society back on Quel'Thalas and not looking extensively outward as he feels many do, striking a balance though one that places his value on home. As an magister, he's always seeking to expand his circles to include like-minded mages, as restoring the Arkhana'dorah, the Arcane Circle of Ashal'Thalas, stands as a priority of his rule, alongside efforts to restore the Ghostlands, efforts Entilzha is determined to wade through all of the political slime he must to see brought to full realization.